1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of condom dispensing device in general and in particular to a personal condom dispenser device, the utilitarian purpose of which is not readily apparent upon visual inspection.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,620,061; 2,853,206; 4,966,305; 4,171,753; and, 4,295,579, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse condom dispensing devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical condom dispenser the utilitarian purpose of which is not readily discernible from mere visual inspection of its external appearance.
As most sexually active individuals are all too well aware, the blatant display of condoms on a night stand or the like creates a somewhat awkward atmosphere for that individual's sexual partner and has a tendency to at least initially inhibit their incipient amorous adventure.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among sexually active adults for a new and improved device for storing and dispensing condoms in a discreet fashion from a dispensing device the purpose of which is disguised until the optimum moment arrives; and, the provision of such a device is the stated objective of the present invention.